The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector apparatus with a male housing and a female housing having a terminal position assurance device (TPA). More particularly, the invention is directed to ribs and other protective features provided on the male housing and the female housing to prevent the TPA from moving from a pre-set position to a final lock position.